board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Guybrush Threepwood's Contest History
Who is Guybrush Threepwood? If the name Guybrush Threepwood doesn't describe the random, off-the-wall nature of Guybrush and his games well enough, a quick look into his background sure does. Guybrush is a scrawny little guy attempting to prove himself as a pirate in the Monkey Island series, and in his travels, he falls in love with a girl named Elaine Marley and winds up having to deal with the main villain of the series, LeChuck. This all sounds simple enough, and it is, but the reason that Guybrush and the Monkey Island series have had success is the humor. Monkey Island games have little to no action whatsoever in them, and the vast majority of the game comes in watching the interaction between the characters. The games take it one step farther and allow Guybrush to interact with everything from bridges to fishing bait, and his off-the-wall remarks made during these interactions keep fans returning to the series with each passing title. Monkey Island games have appeared across five different systems, and so long as a solid fanbase remains, the niche series will continue to churn out hilarious games. "There's a few hands I'd like in my pants and that's not one of them." - Guybrush Threepwood Guybrush Threepwood's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-6 Summer 2002 Contest - East Division - 9 Seed * Eastern Round 1 --- Lost to (8) Ryo Hazuki, 15818 28.56% - 39574 71.44% * Extrapolated Strength --- 58th Place 10.12% Summer 2004 Contest - Hyrule Division - 10 Seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Lost to (7) Bowser, 12652 17.01% - 61731 82.99% * Extrapolated Strength --- 63rd Place 9.82% As solid a fanbase a Guybrush Threepwood has, that very fanbase is about as small as it gets. Guybrush not only lost to Ryo Hazuki, but allowed him to score over 70% on him. He not only lost to Bowser, but he allowed Bowser to score 80% on him. These are embarrassing losses, and if this is the best that Guybrush can do, then he's better off not in the bracket in the first place. Guybrush's performance in 2002 put him on the same levels as Ms. Pac Man, Mr. Driller, and Tanner. Yet for some reason, Guybrush was allowed back in the field (and horribly overseeded to boot) after stinking it up in 2002. His extrapolated strength in 2004 proves that he doesn't belong here, and with any luck we'll never see him in the contest again. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 8 - Third Group * Division 8 Round 1 --- 4th place, 14817 11.49% - Duke Nukem, 38913 30.18% - Gordon Freeman, 38131 29.57% - Ike, 37086 28.76% Ugh, can we please stop nominating Guybrush? He got placed in one of the worst fourpacks in the contest, and he still managed less than 15,000 votes. Never let this guy come back. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 1 - Fourth Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 4th place, 19639 13.78% - Altair, 61439 43.1% - Lucario, 31653 22.21% - Isaac, 29815 20.92% As much as I like Guybrush, the guy doesn't belong in these contests. I'll give him this though; he got more votes in this contest than anywhere else. Winter 2010 Contest - Jenova Division - 9 Seed * Jenova Round 1 --- Lost to (8) Vincent Valentine, 15063 22.56% - 51698 77.44% * Extrapolated Strength --- 119th Place 14.11% Even with the remake of The Secret of Monkey Island and the Tales of Monkey Island being released since the last contest, Guybrush still couldn't do much against Vincent. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 8 - 10 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 4888 18.06% - (9) Ganondorf, 17640 65.18% - (19) Max Payne, 4537 16.76% While still technically a loss Guybrush was able to finish above a character and it only took six contests. Funny enough it was found out that he cheated and 93 votes were removed. Despite the removed votes he was able to extend his lead to the mid-300s against Max and stall out the remaining time of the poll as Europe, his strongest continent went to sleep. Category:Contest Histories